foreverwanderingfandomcom-20200214-history
CougarClan
'CougarClan '''is a group of cats that live primarily in rocky, mountainous areas. CougarClan was given their name for the legendary Cat that prowled the mountains. Description CougarClan cats are known for being sly and crafty cats that are not afraid to speak their mind. They hunting patterns are random, sometimes going in groups while other times going in pairs. They are seen as suspicious to the other Clans, being that no one really knows what goes on within their borders. CougarClan is known for being the most mysterious of the Clans, but they are loyal and tough cats that don't scare easily. Territory CougarClan is located in the rocks at the base of a mountain. It's bordered by a field leading to the river on one side, the towering cliffs of the mountain on another, and CheetahClan camp on another. Landmarks in this territory include: * '''Camp - ' In the middle of the territory and surrounded by the rocks, it is a well fortified place of defense. * '''Sharp Peak - '''The tallest point of the mountain, and a source of many legends among the Clans. * '''Marigold's Cliff - '''A steep cliff at the edge of the territory. It's said a cat named Marigold met her end by falling off the cliff, hence the name. * '''Ancient Dens - '''On the border of CougarClan and LeopardClan, the Ancient Dens arewhere animals of all kinds have previously made their homes. CougarClan's camp is located in a circle of large rocks that protect the camp. The leaders den is opposite the enterance into camp, and the rest of the dens spread out in a circle from there. The leaf-bare's are harsh, but the CougarClan cats have developed long, thick pelts to battle the cold. Nests are made from anything soft they can scrounge from the surrounding fields. Eras Slate Slate is the founder and first true leader of CougarClan, and was given the knowledge and determination to lead her Clan by Sunset. Her deputies were Lightflurry and Spidernight, and her healer was Brokenheart. Slate was a tough leader, and believed in leading by example. She was smaller than the other founding leaders, but that didn't mean she was any less capable to lead her Clan. Her cats looked up to her, and to this day she is known in the Clan as the Mother of CougarClan for the great example she set for her Clan. Spider Spider is the leader of CougarClan after Slate. His deputy was Cedarstreak, and his healers were Brokenheart, Molespeck, and Moonfang. Spider was aware of how the other Clans were fighting over territory, so he closed off the borders of CougarClan to outsiders to try and keep his Clan peaceful. During Spider's reign, Brokenheart claimed to have gotten a 'sign' from their ancestors, trying to warn them of a hard leaf-bare ahead of them. Spider thought that Brokenheart was crazy, and banished him from the Clan to wander alone forever. When leaf-bare hit, Spider regretted banishing Brokenheart and tried to keep his Clan together. Partway through leaf-bare, LeopardClan attacked, and they last many cats, including Spider's mate. He swore vengeance on LeopardClan, but never got the chance when he caught an infection and died. Cedar Cedar is the leader of CougarClan after Spider. His deputy was Slowrunner, and his healers were Molespeck, Moonfang, and Jaggednettle. Cedar was pressured by his cats and his deputy, Slowrunner, to attack LeopardClan for revenge of their previous leader Spider. He relented and lead an attack, successfully killing the LeopardClan deputy. Slowrunner was still not satisfied, saying that only when the leader of LeopardClan was defeated would LeopardClan know what suffering CougarClan went through. Again, Cedar relented and allowed him to lead an ambush onto LeopardClan land. Slowrunner killed the LeopardClan leader, and soon after Cedar was found dead at the bottom of Marigold's Cliff. Slow Slow is the current leader of CougarClan after Cedar. His deputy is Shrewbranch, and his healers are Moonfang and Jaggednettle. Slow has an extreme dislike for LeopardClan, and has plans to wipe them out. He is a demanding leader and insists that his Clanmates show him respect by giving him the best of his prey.